Tales of the Sky: The Disastrous Cultural Festival
by Syrlai
Summary: Tsuna and his friends return from the future and guess what happens when they come back? Mayhem follows them everywhere which results in... TSUNA WEARING A DRESS? ASSASSINS?
1. Cosplay?

KHR, Return to Namimori - chapter 1  
After everything that happened in the future, things have once again gone back to normal in Namimori. Tsuna sighed in relief at the thought of it but... when it was mentioned normal, it meant the not so normal life of Sawada Tsunayoshi. With an addition to that life, the experiences they had can't have been erased easily, so it was a huge impact on them.

Its been 3 weeks since they have returned, it was so strange when they came back to school like nothing happened, after the death threatening situations that they went through, it was so strange.

Tsuna wouldn't wake up and he was almost late for school.  
"Oi, Tsuna. Wake up, your almost late for school." Reborn said. Tsuna stirred but he didn't wake up. Leon then turned into a hammer that was twice Reborn's size, aiming, he hit Tsuna causing him to fly across the room.  
"HEY REBORN THAT HURTS!" Tsuna said as he rubbed the bump at the side of his head. Reborn was in his chair, sipping his coffee calmly, said "Your going to be late for school No-good-Tsuna."  
Tsuna looked at his clock and screeched. He was going to be late!  
Hastily he put on his uniform, and out of the room. Seconds later a series of thuds on the stairs meant that Tsuna tripped. Reborn sighed, 'He still has ways to go' he thought.

Tsuna's POV

Running into the the kitchen he grabbed a piece of toast, saying a quick "I'll be leaving now!" and sprinted straight to the street.  
'Hibari-san would bite me to death if I was late!', I thought. Just thinking about it made me run all the more. As turned into an intersection I heard the familiar voices of my friends. For some reason a smile formed on my face, when I got closer I called "Good morning Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san."  
"MORNING SAWADA! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" Onii-san said. I sweat dropped, not in my life I would join.  
"Shut up Turf-head! The Tenth doesn't have time for your stupid boxing club!"  
Gokudera-kun said to him.  
"What was that octopus-head! BOXING IS NOT STUPID!" Onii-san said. There goes Gokudera-kun, making a fight with someone else, and Onii-san who gets easily provoked.  
"Now now, calm down guys. We should be going to school now." Yamamoto said.  
"School...?" I said, then it hit me " HIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"  
"Were going to be late!" I said.  
... At Namimori middle  
As I sat down on my chair I sighed in relief. If Hibari-San caught us being late then we really would've been bitten to death, lucky we made it just in time.  
"Good morning Tsuna-kun." Kyoko-chan said. I jumped in surprise.  
"Good m-morning Kyoko-chan." I replied. Kyoko-chan is so cute! Lost in my thought I didn't notice Kurokawa watching me.  
"What's with that look on your face Sawada?" she said which made me snap out of my daydreaming.  
"Really, you really are No-Good Tsuna." she said. The words she said as usual. I'm starting to get used to this.  
"Hana!" Kyoko-chan said as she scolded her best friend lightly. Just then the teacher came in and everyone got into their seats.  
The teacher cleared his throat and said,  
"As everyone knows, the school's annual cultural festival will be held next week. This week, the students are given the whole week in order to prepare for the festival. So everyone, do your best!"  
The were replies "Yes Sir!". And after that the teacher left. As soon as he left my classmates started to go around at each other excitedly.  
"What should we do this year?"  
"Horror booth?"  
"Nah, I heard class A-1 was going to that."  
"RPG?"  
"We did that last year?"  
I sunk back to my seat. I remembered that everyone cosplayed last year including me, but except I was told to cosplay an inanimate object, in other words I was a walking trashcan.  
" Jyuddaime, what do you think?"  
"Yeah Tsuna, what should we do?"  
I jumped, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto were looking at me expectantly. How was I supposed to know what! I was about to tell them I have no idea when to my horror Kyoko-chan spoke that caught the rest of the class' attention.  
"What do you think Tsuna-kun?"  
The three of them were looking at me expectedly, no no please no! If I screw up my classmates would skewer me! At that moment I felt a dark presence all around me, I turned to look around me. My classmates were glaring at me...  
THINK Tsuna THINK. Cosplay...  
"Cosplay..." I said without thinking, just saying what came into my mind. My friends were still looking at me, waiting. I gulped. What? What? WHAT?  
I looked at Gokudera-kun...  
"Mafia!" I sputtered. They all looked at me surprised, even my classmates. Time kept ticking….. counting down the seconds before my classmates strip me from my "No-good" dignity…  
"Cosplaying the Mafia? Not bad Sawada." one of my classmates said.  
I can't believe what was happening, WHAT!  
"Brilliant idea Jyuddaime!" Gokudera-kun said, giving me a thumbs up.  
"Nice idea Tsuna!" Yamamoto said, thumping me at the back.  
Kyoko-chan giggled. My other classmates seemed to be agreeing to my idea.  
"Mafia?"  
"I always wanted to try that."  
"We could make two families and have a kinda like a roleplaying battle."  
I sighed in relief. Who knew that proposing the idea of the Mafia would save me?  
"Good job Tsuna." I heard and once I heard that I jump out of my seat. Looking at the ledge of the window, Reborn was sitting there casually.  
Was he here the whole time? I gulped.  
"Hello there Reborn-san!" Gokudera-kun said.  
"Hey there kiddo." Yamamoto said.  
"Hello there Reborn-kun." Kyoko-chan said.  
"Ciaossu." Reborn said back to them, then he looked at me and smirked evilly.  
I could feel my legs weakening.  
I have a bad, BAD feeling about this...

And I was right of course.

They decided to do a mafia cafe because out of the girls requests, so we did. Then there was the argument of who will be the boss.

"No other then the Tenth of course!" Gokudera-kun said.

"Uhm, Gokudera-kun. Really, its okay." I said but to no avail, I wasn't even heard.

"Who would want Sawada to be the boss?" retorted by one of my classmates.

"What did you say bastard?" Gokudera-kun said menacingly, pulling out sticks of dynamite.

"No-No Gokudera-kun. Calm down okay?" I said…. For the love of all, we just got back from the future! I don't want a reason for Hibari-san to bite us to death…..

"Maa, maa Gokudera. You should calm down." Yamamoto said.

It was OBVIOUS that they didn't want me to be playing the boss role, besides, I didn't even look the part.

AGAIN, Kyoko speaks up.

"I think Tsuna-kun would make a wonderful boss." She said.

Me? A wonderful boss? Oh Kyoko-chan! Maybe I do have a shot!

While I was there daydreaming like an idiot, Kurokawa suddenly spoke, "Okay, how about this? The person who gets to be the boss will be determined on the costumes that you'll be wearing. The best costume will decide who will be the boss."

"You should be the boss Yamamoto!" one of the boys said.

"Yeah, you should!" one of the girls says. Sooner than later, ¾ of the class wanted Yamamoto to be the boss.

Me. Who doesn't want to be a boss in the first place, felt something like… I didn't like the idea of Yamamoto to be the boss… no, it not just that I didn't LIKE it, I don't WANT him to be the boss. The uneasiness in me suddenly turned into one of those things that I call THINGS-I-DON'T-WANT-TO-GET-INVOLVED-WITH-BUT-SOONER-OR-LATER-I-HAVE-TO-DEAL-WITH.

But to my surprise, Yamammoto shook them off.

"Sorry guys but I agree with Sasagawa. Tsuna would be better to be the boss."

Everyone was surprised, even me. But what Kurokawa said was already in motion….

When I got home, it was the usual routine; greet mom, my room blowing up, watching TV, Bianchi feeding me with her poison cooking, Lambo and I-pin running around the house, my room blowing up because of Lambo, studying for my life, Reborn blowing up my room because I answered wrong, eat dinner, and then sleep.

But before that, when I went to my room there was some folded clothes on my bed. Curiously, I checked them out; a suite that was strangely familiar to me and a cloak. I stared at them when I felt something rubbing against me, looking down I saw Nat-su. I smiled and picked him up.

Most of the time now I let Nat-su wander when he pleases, but mostly nowadays, he sticks to me. I sat down on the bed and started to scratch his ears, he purred.

"Wonder what this is for." I murmured to myself.


	2. A challenge?

**Okay, here's my second chapter. Why don't we review? **

**So Tsuna and the gang have retuned to the peaceful Namimori, where everything seemed normal once more… sure about that? The school festival is on and Tsuna's class has decided on a café… a MAeFIA cosplaying café. Plus we have some special guests from Ouran high school Host Club…**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own KHR (I didn't put this in the last chapter, because I still didn't know how :P silly me) and Ouran High school Host Club**

**Enjoy guys, and like before; critics are welcomed here.**

___**Tsuna's POV**_

___I looked clothes in my hand… it seemed familiar…_

_…__1_

_…__2_

_…__3_

___I REMEMBER NOW! This was the same suit I wore during choice!_

_"__Remembering the good old times No-good Tsuna?" Reborn said as he suddenly appeared._

_"__What's this doing here Reborn? Shouldn't this be in the future?" I angrily shook at him. What happens if something from the future appeared here? What? Wouldn't it disrupt something or anything?_

_"__And what do you mean 'good old times'? There was nothing good that happened back then!"_

___I remembered the anxiety, fear and disappointment during and after choice… how was that 'good'!_

_"__You said that everything that happened in the future were precious moments of your life." Reborn said simply. _

_"__Just because they were precious, doesn't mean that all of them were good memories!" I said and then sighed. Its no use, sooner or later Reborn would win this anyway._

_"__So what's this for?" I asked, pointing at the suit. _

_"__That's what your going to wear for your cosplaying café." Reborn said._

_"__But why this?" I asked. I mean, there's no reason to wear something made for battle in an ordinary school after all._

_"__Just wear it." _

___I sweat dropped. Why can't Reborn just explain things already? _

_"__Oi Tsuna, we're going to train something new for you." Reborn said suddenly. Zapped from my thoughts I looked at him; to my irritation, he was in pajamas with matching hat. Is he really the world's greatest hitman?_

___As if he read my thoughts, Leon turned into a gun and pointed at me, "Wanna try Dame-Tsuna?" he said dangerously._

_"__EEEEIIIIII!" I scurried backwards to the door, shaking my hands in front of me. Like hell I want to try that!_

___Lowering his gun, "Back to the topic, its time that you stop relying on those pills Tsuna." He said._

___What? Stop relying on my pills? But how am I supposed to go to Hyper mode?_

___AGAIN reading my mind, Reborn said "You can go in and out of Hyper mode anytime if you learn. You might be ready for it physically but mentally, you can't consciously go into it so we're going to work on it the whole week. As you know, Vongola Primo can do this." _

___Well, true. But…_

_"__But I'm not going to fight anymore!" I said. I don't want to fight anymore! _

_"__As the boss, you should have more faith in yourself." Reborn replied._

_"__I never said I was the boss!" I retorted, then paused. This week?_

___I was going to ask Reborn but to my irritation, he was already asleep. Ugh, I'm tired and I've had enough. Turning off the lights I got into my bed and rolled to my side, __I'll deal with this tomorrow, I'm too tired to think…______I thought as I wandered to sleep._

___**The next day at school…**_

___Still bothered by what Reborn said I gazed out the window. I wonder how he was going to train me too…_

_"__Sawada!" _

___Snapped out I stood up suddenly, knocking my knee on my desk. The class laughed._

___Blushing furiously, I looked at my teacher who had a scowl on his face which meant he was calling on me for some time…_

_"__Now that your ready to listen Sawada, turn to page 167 and read the line." Jinno sensei said (I couldn't find a name to fit so I borrowed Jin-Jin from alice academy LOL)._

___I gulped. I turned to that page and it read… I CAN'T UNDERSTAND IT. Frantically, I looked at Gokudera who sat a few seats in front of me, he gave me the thumbs-up. I looked outside the window instead when I saw something shiny…_

_It's Reborn!____ What? Is that a sniper rifle? Is it aiming for me? _

___My body was shaking and the look of fear was on my face. Knowing Reborn, he might shoot me and somehow my intuition told me he's using ____**REAL **____bullets…. _

_"__Sawada!"_

___I snapped my head to face Jinno sensei._

_"__Well? We don't have all day." He said._

___I raised my textbook with shaking hands to cover my face… what should I do? My intuition tells me is that if I get this wrong, I'll be shot. Palms sweating, I licked my lips. I should calm down. Breathing slowly I took a breath and closed my eyes…_

___As if time stopped, I felt much at ease a little. My eyes closed, I searched myself; I could feel it I guess… I didn't know how to describe it but I was sure it was my flame. Seems like the training I had to learn Zero Point Breakhthrough gave me more than the technique itself; I could feel and imagine my flame._

___I felt that if I was cool then I could do this._

___My flame eases me… can I use it?_

___I boosted my flame a little, I didn't know it was difficult, and it grew in size by an inch. __There.____Hope this works…_

___It was hard to maintain it but…._

___I looked at the sentence that I was supposed to read…_

_"__**Loyalty can never be gained through fear. It can be gained through trust, friendship, and belief."**____ I said._

___The silence in the room was quiet… perhaps too quiet._

___**Now**____, I was getting nervous. For the love of god, someone talk…. ANYONE! I mentally screamed at myself. __Did I say it right? Was my accent so bad that no could understand it?_

___The teacher blink once. Twice. Thrice. _

_"__That was good… Sawada." He said, although it sounded like it was hard for him to say._

_"__Um, thank you sensei." I replied and sat down again. Did I…?_

___As soon as the teacher left, Gokuder-kun and Yamamoto came at me._

_"__That was absolutely amazing tenth! Even I could never have said it better than myself!" Gokudera-kun said._

_"__That was really cool Tsuna, you sounded as if you've been talking in English for your whole life!" Yamamoto complimented me._

___I blushed. I was embarrassed so much more when Kyoko told me hers, good god, I was blushing so hard._

_"__Well thanks everyone." Was my pathetic reply._

_"__Well whatever." I heard someone say. _

___I looked at my right….. as expected, Hikaru Hitacchin. _

_"__What did you say?" Gokudera-kun said threateningly as he came closer to Hikaru._

_"__Wait Gokudera-kun!" I said as Yamamoto pulled him back._

_"__Well, whatever Sawada pulled was probably or maybe the ONLY thing he'll pass." He said then laughed._

___I frowned. Who was he to tell? I passed much more harder, or better yet, MORE PAINFUL tests that he ever will. I didn't get my X gloves version-vongola ring for nothing._

_"__Why you!" Gokudera-kun said as he struggled in Yamamoto's hold,_

_"__Calm down Gokudera." He said casually to him but when he looked at Hikaru, he shot him a glare which sent Hikaru to flinch._

___He looked at Yamamoto and at Gokudera-kun at glared at me._

_"__Your such a coward Sawada! Hiding behind these two, your such a disgrace to your family." He said, his back turned as he gave me a smirk._

___Okay, this guy… pissed me off. Especially when he said __family.____ I clenched my fist. _

___Then he turned to look at Kyoko-chan._

_"__Why do you even hang around him? Everyone knows he's a __loser.____" He emphasized the word loser so that the rest of the class would hear. Everyone's attention was now focused on us._

___Before Kyoko could answer Gokudera-kun jumped on him. I looked at Yamamoto to see that he actually let him go, but before he pulled Gokuder-kun back, he let him snarl into Hikaru's face._

___I've had enough._

_"__Stop it, Gokuder-kun. Yamamoto." I said. My voice wavering. The two of them looked at me, but I didn't see their reactions. I was only looking at Hikaru._

___Hikaru stood up._

_"__How about we make a bet?"_

_I looked at him, surprised A bet? It sounded bad but I found myself nodding anyway. _

___He smirked, "During the festival, you have to dress up as a girl during the morning." He said._

___What. The. Hell._

_"__If you do that, I'll acknowledge you and never call you a loser ever again."_

_"__You-" Gokudera-kun started but before he said it a book slammed into his face and he fell to the ground. _

___I whipped my head to the direction the book came from and saw it was from Reborn._

___Reborn jumped on Gokudera-kun and told him and Yamamoto, _

_"__Both of you just stand there and let Tsuna handle this."_

___Both of them looked taken back but stayed quiet. I was about to thank Reborn when he shot me a look that told me this, "If you don't accept you will see hell for the rest of your miserable life." I flinched._

___I gulped and faced Hikaru._

_"__Hitachiin-san… I accept."_

___**Sorry for making Hikaru the bad guy but his cocky attitude was perfect for this so forgive me. Also, take note that I might have special guests from time to time. **_

___**Review pls and critics…. DON'T HOLD BACK**_

___**Anyway, the next chapter will be released at December 18. **_


	3. The Transformation

**TALES OF THE SKY: CULTURE FESTIVAL**

**I still have problems when I publish because I get confused of what I should do since I'm new and all… :P **

**I'm very sorry for not keeping my promise, I didn't know my laptop had a virus when I uploaded and when I checked, chapter 3 wasn't even there! DX So I'm very sorry!**

**Well, I have two new ideas for other KHR fanfics; other people already have done this but… well, I love the idea. So for the person who made this, I'm terribly sorry to borrow this idea from you (whoever you are), but once I find out who came up with this idea I'll give all praises to you. This idea that I've been talking about is the "Travelling back to the past to Primo's time". The other one will have to be mentioned in the next chapter.**

**ENOUGH TALKING! LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Tsuna's POV**

Why oh why did I accept it? Not only did I accept it but I'll be putting on the line my pride as a guy! Hell, I know that I want to change the person I am but not make people think I'm gay and a crossdresser!

Accepting it at the time was cool and all but what the hell is so cool once they see you in a freaking dress!

What would Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto think? WHAT ABOUT KYOKO-CHAN!

I threw my head back and forth in outmost despair.

"What should I do Reborn?" I asked desperately at Reborn.

Reborn didn't answer as he was drinking expresso. I sighed and looked up at the sky; we were in the roof at lunch break, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto were downstairs, buying.

"For once Tsuna, you did the right thing to become the boss." Reborn said with a smirk.

"I NEVER SAID I WAS GOING TO BE THE BOSS!" I screamed at him.

"But you were acting so cool and mighty before." Reborn said in a cute voice that instantly ticked me off…. But I was a little flattered and embarrassed.

Then Reborn turned serious, "So, did you have an idea what were going to train?" he said.

Surprised, I merely stared at him. True, I did have an idea but…. After a while, I noticed that my consciousness was a bit blurred and my movements were also a bit sloppy, as if my body decided to slow down. Which was the reason why Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto went to buy me something, although I did have my bento.

"Yeah, I do. But I never thought it would have taken such a toll on me." I said to him.

"Looks like your time for training will be taken in the afternoon then…" Reborn said thoughtfully after a moment.

"Eh? My training?"

"Ah. Your training was supposed to be held next week, but since you have something to do, we'll do it in the afternoon."

"Next week-? Wait just a minute here Reborn! Next week is the school festival!" I said to him.

"So it is." He replied as he pulled out a pocket watch.

"That's all you can say? So it is?" I argued.

Reborn hid the watch back I his suite before heading towards the door.

"Reborn! Hey-" but alas… he disappeared in a blink of an eye. Annoyed, nervous and completely baffled I sighed and waited. Something is up….. Reborn has been missing lately; he isn't always at the house, he didn't bother me much at school and he somehow only appears at mealtimes… my hyper intuition told me that something would happen… soon.

**Somewhere in Namimori…**

"Any news Dino?" Reborn said as he was sipping a cup of expresso.

"No, we haven't seen any activity since then but its certain that they will move by the end of next week." Dino said as he handed a folder to Reborn.

"Reborn, are you sure its okay not to tell Tsuna?" Dino asked worriedly.

They were in a five-star hotel that Dino and his men were staying. In Dino's room, Reborn and Dino were alone.

Reborn smirked. Lowering his fedora he said, "I'm sure Tsuna could deal with this later."

Dino, being his previous student, felt that Tsuna will surely suffer something terrible…

**Back at Namimori Middle…**

**Gokudera's POV**

_Damn that bastard. Who was he to challenge the tenth to something so stupid? _I thought to myself as I bought some riceballs, _but I shouldn't think about HIM right now, the tenth feels distressed and is in need for food._

I worry for the tenth; he seemed unwell after his agreement with the bastard, he looked tired all of a sudden and he almost looked like he would faint. I thought that perhaps maybe a bit more food would maybe make him feel better but… **why did the baseball-idiot followed!**

I glared at the moron that stands next to me as we walked towards the roof.

"Oi, why do you have to follow me?" I said.

"Hmnn? Well, I was wondering how Tsuna would do this and I thought you might have an idea." Yamamoto said with a wide grin.

"I'm sure that the tenth has an idea on what to do baseball-idiot!" I retorted.

Yamamoto laughed, which made me want to punch him in his damn mouth.

**Tsuna's POV**

"Natsu, what do you think?" I said as I scratched Natsu's ears. He purred then looked at me. At that time, I felt those kinds of moments where we can understand each other without words, and I knew… _that he was just as I am… FREAKING OUT!_

As we were both freaking out, Natsu jumped on me when someone opened the door. Well, being me, I tripped on my own feet and both of us came crashing down.

Ow.

Sprawled on the ground with Natsu on my face, I truly felt that I would lose this bet. Being called Dame-Tsuna since young, why else would I be called that? Natsu purred as he jumped to my stomach. I went into a sitting position and looked at Natsu. My stomach twisted into an uneasy knot seeing the look on my partner's face, he looked very sad and worried. I knew he was sad because of the feelings boiling in me; my misery as Dame-Tsuna, my regret for ever accepting and my way of thinking of myself.

That look on Natsu's face clearly showed an exact mirror of my own.

Do I always look like that? No, not always. When I'm with my friends, I smile. When with Reborn, I feel horror, nervousness and irritated but… I never regretted it. _You take the good with the bad_ was what I had said in the future. I pursed my lips. I can't give up, not now at least.

Natsu once more purred. I smiled and patted his head.

"Thanks a lot buddy." I said to him.

"Gao" he mused.

"Jyuddaime?"

"Tsuna?"

I turned around to see Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto with worried looks.

"Tenth, are you hungry?"

"Are you feeling sick Tsuna?"

I smiled in the inside. I'm so glad I fought for them.

I shook my head.

"I'm fine guys." I said, standing up. Still, they looked worried.

"I'm really fine, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto."

They smiled in relief.

**After lunch**

"What's your plan Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Darn it Yamamoto, stop bothering the Tenth!" Gokudera-kun growled. Needless to say that Yamamoto ignored him.

I scratched my head. I did come up with some ideas… with none that have nothing to do with me running away.

"I decided… that I would go on with the bet." I said. There was no surprise on both of their faces.

"But first, I just have to think about _how _to win this." I continued. True, it was no use if I put on a dress and get teased for the rest of my middle-school life and probably my whole high school years.

"Then its simple Tenth!" Gokudera-kun said with a victorious look on his face.

"Eh! How?" both me and Yamamoto said at the same time.

"We'll just have to make Tenth look like a girl!" Gokudera-kun said.

I was stoned, but with my self-proclaimed right hand man, it was… brilliant. In a weird way. If I looked very convincingly like a girl then… :D **(sorry, I can't really write the expression for Tsuna so I used a face. Besides, eureka isn't exactly the right word to use plus, my wrist hurts. It got sprained.)**

"I think that's a good idea Gokudera." Yamamoto said, crossing his arms behind his head.

I nodded, "I think so too."

"Really Tenth? Thank you for your honorable opinion!" Gokudera-kun replied while bowing over and over again. I sweatdropped. Gokudera-kun and his ways…

"But how do we make Tsuna look like a girl?" Yamamoto pointed out.

Realization hit me. How are we supposed to do that?

"Yamamoto's right. We're not exactly cut out for… er…" gosh, I don't want to say _crossdressing_ "cosplaying." What could I say?

Gokudera-kun went silent. It was five whole minutes before he came up with an idea.

"Jyuddaime, I think the girls-" Kyoko-chan and Haru? I thought immediately. Well, Haru is what I call a successful cosplayer. Kyoko-chan could… well, prevent Haru from making me an embarrassing costume? I_ could_ imagine the whole thing… _me_, in a freaking _gothic lollishota _dress. The horror.

"and _big sis_ would be able to help."

Did he just say Bianchi? _The _Poison Scorpion? WHAT!

Judging from the expression on my face, Gokudera-kun said "Listen Jyuddaime! I know that big sis is a-a… but she can make very convincing disguises and I'm sure she can make you look like a girl!"

Giving it some consideration, Gokudera-kun was right. Bianchi_ did _do undercover missions with Reborn back then, didn't she?

I agreed.

**At Sawada residence…**

So I asked the girls to meet up at my house. Kyoko-chan was a bit hard to talk to because of Hannah. I couldn't blame her after all, Kyoko-chan_ did_ disappear without her knowing and she disappeared_ with_ me. So yeah, Kurakawa pretty much blamed me. But all's well that ends well, Kyoko-chan still came. Haru agreed enthusiastically. Bianchi, she said for her brother, of course.

We were in the living room. Mom was out shopping with the kids. My throat was dry actually, I was scared of telling Bianchi and Haru my current problem. But, to my relief, Kyoko-chan already did that for me. So, sitting down with Gokudera-kun on my right and Yamamoto on my left, we waited for the girls plan. It was nerve wracking actually. They whispered to each other and every now and then they casted a glance at me.

"We have decided a look for you Tsuna-san!" Haru said. I sighed in relief but I tensed once more again on _what_ that look is.

"Since it's a mafia cosplay, it would be best to dress you as a maid." Bianchi said. A maid? Well, I guess people who are in the mafia have servants with being rich and all.

"So, erm. When do we start?" I asked.

"Tsuna-kun, the festival is in only three more days. I'll do your hair, Haru-chan will make your costume and Bianchi said she'll make you look like a girl." Kyoko-chan said.

I have no idea what Bianchi has in store for me, but whatever it is, it would be painful.

…during the three days, Kyoko-chan and Haru worked hard as always. Bianchi was… um… relaxing? Looked like it but she told Gokudera-kun that she was already done. So, when the day came for the festival Kyoko-chan (along with onii-san) and Haru with a big paper bag came to my house.

Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto and Onii-san encouraged me. I felt I little relieved. My palms were very sweaty and I was pretty much shaking in fear. Ahhh. Suddenly, Bianchi pushed me in my room with the paper bag that Haru had.

"Um, Bianchi?" I asked.

"Take off your clothes Tsuna. Leave your boxers." Bianchi said. I blushed deep red, but considering the fact that Reborn shot me with the dying-will bullet many times causing me to rip through my clothes except for my boxers, I was left with no choice. So I took all off my clothes except for my boxers.

Bianchi then brought out what I think was… a corset? I looked at her, confused.

"Bianchi, what are you going to do with that?" I asked, pointing at the corset.

**Everyone's POV**

"_Bianchi, what are you going to do with that?" _they heard Tsuna say.

Outside of Tsuna's room, the three guardians with Haru and Kyoko waited. The boys were worried for their friend, what could they be doing in there?

And then they heard _"!"_

"Jyuddaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS!" the reply was. Kyoko and Haru giggled while the boys stared at the door with outmost horror on their faces. They didn't know what was happening in there, what in the hell was Bianchi doing to Tsuna?

**Tsuna's POV**

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed. It was so tight…. I can't breath.

"Don't be a wuss Tsuna." Bianchi muttered as she pulled tighter.

I gasped for air, my cheeks tainted red, my breathing horse. This is the _worst_ and I have to endure this the _whole_ week.

I banged my fist at the door over and over again, crying in pain

**Everyone's POV**

As they heard the banging, Gokudera couldn't control himself any longer. _I must save the tenth!_ He thought, but before he could take a step, Kyoko and Haru blocked his way.

"Get out of my way!" Gokudera shouted.

"Haru won't let you! This is needed for Tsuna-san!" Haru said.

"Sorry Gokudera-kun , but you can't. Tsuna-kun must go through this." Kyoko said.

Gokudera clenched his teeth and hands. He couldn't hurt these two.

"Don't worry Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei." Reborn said.

They snapped their heads at him.

"Re-Reborn-san?" Gokudera said unconsciously.

"If Tsuna's really a man then let him face the consequences of his actions." Reborn said with a smirk.

"Nyahahaha! Baka-Tsuna is suffering!" Lambo said, appearing out of nowhere. A vein popped in Gokudera's head. Luckily, he didn't have to punish the stupid cow with his bare hands since Reborn had taken care of that by kicking Lambo to the stairs where they heard a series of bumps and crying.

Lucky Nana Sawada wasn't in the house at that time too. She was shopping with I-pin and Futta.

It was then that they noticed that the cries of pain from the other room had stopped. The door opened a little, revealing Bianchi's face in full force. Poor Gokudera, who had thought that Tsuna would come out, instead seeing his sister's face which resulted in collapsing with a stomachache.

"Haru, Kyoko. I'm done with him. You two can do what you need to do now." Bianchi said.

The girls looked at each other enthusiastically before entering the room.

**Tsuna's POV**

When my suffering had ended, Bianchi threw me a dress. Catching it, I took a closer look; it was a standard maid's outfit with an apron,**(note: does everyone know Virgo from fairy tail? Lets just say that is the same dress that Bianchi gave him)** it was black, and it seemed to reach above his knee by an inch.

"Put that on." Bianchi ordered.

I gulped, but decided to put it on anyways. When I was done, Bianchi let Haru and Kyoko-chan in. Immediately, I turned red and started to hyperventilate. Since I had a corset on, it was a bit hard to breath. Bianchi only made me put it on to give the illusion that I was a girl with curves. I wish Chrome could have helped but it was really out of my mind until the moment I was made to put on that horrible corset.

"Ah Tsuna-kun, don't worry. Me and Haru-chan would do our best, so don't be nervous." Kyoko-chan said.

"A-A-Ah, your right. I'll leave everything to you guys." I said.

Haru and Kyoko-chan smiled, then started to rummage through the paper bag. Haru bought out an iron for the hair, and Kyoko-chan bought out what looked like hair.

"These are hair extensions Tsuna-san!" Haru said which solved my question.

Haru ironed my hair until it was flattened to the sides. Kyoko-chan then applied the hair extensions. I could feel the hair on my shoulders which made me very uncomfortable.

"We're finally done Kyoko-chan!" Haru said. Kyoko nodded.

Before I could say something, Bianchi came with a brush and started to brush my hair. After brushing my bangs to my right side, she was done.

Kyoko and Haru squeaked in delight. I was really curious about what I looked like.

"Tsuna-kun, you really look like a girl now." Kyoko-chan said.

"Tsuna-san looks so cute-desu!" Haru said, clasping her hands.

I blushed.

"Here." Bianchi said, giving me a pair of boots that was knee height.

I put them on then stood up.

"W-W-Well… how do I look?" I asked, embarrassed.

"You look great!" they said in unison.

Haru then showed me a mirror, I saw myself and gasped.

I saw a cute girl, almost a spitting image of my mother! The hair was layered and it reached until the shoulders. I didn't think that I would look like my mom if I was born a girl.

I was so shocked that I didn't noticed that the girls had let the guys in.

"WAIT I'M NOT READY YE-!" too late now.

**Hoped you guys like this chapter. Its pretty long because I was enjoying what I wrote. **

**Stay tune for more, I still have a surprise.**

**I almost forgot; Tales of the Sky is actually a compiled sort of stories, right now that you guys are reading is the "Tales of the Sky: The disastrous Cultural Festival" so yeah, there are more. For short for the title, its TOS.**

**I'll try updating this week before Friday if I can.**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tales of the Sky: The Disastrous Cultural Festival**

**Well, I'm back! Everyone had a good Christmas? Well, I'd like to wish you guys a happy holiday. :D Sooooo… Our dear Tsuna seems to be really screwed with his manliness on the line XD **

Too late now as Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san, Lambo and Reborn came in. when they saw me I raised my hand in greeting, nervous on their reactions.

"Where's Jyuddaime?" Gokudera-kun asked Haru.

"Where is Swada to the extreme?" Onii-san asked.

What? Was I really that unrecognizable? I thought, shocked.

Reborn smirked.

"MAMA! MAMA!" Lambo cried as he leaped towards me. I caught him.

"Mama, ne- did you buy the lollipop for me?" Lambo said.

Realization caught up with me, slapping myself mentally I understood why they didn't recognize me; I looked _just_ like my mom.

"Why is Tsuna's mom here? I thought she was out shopping?" Yamamoto asked. Yup, I was right.

"Um. Everyone, I _am_ Tsuna." I said. I didn't know their reaction would shake the foundation of my house.

"WHAT! THAT'S SAWADA!" Onii-san said with his back to the wall, pointing a finger at me with his cheeks tainted in embarrassment.

"EH! Tsuna!" Yamamoto said, surprised then started laughing.

Lambo didn't say a word, he fainted.

Gokudera-kun was speechless.

One.

Two.

Three.

THUMP.

"He fainted." Reborn said, eyeing me. Turning to the girls he said, "Good work you three."

"Gokudera-kun!" I said, running nervously to his side.

Slowly he opened his eyes.

**Gokudera's POV**

Was I dreaming? I was definitely sure that I just saw the boss' mother but she said she was the tenth… I didn't know what to say; standing before me was the boss' mother but if it was true that she was the tenth… TENTH!

1… oh god…

2… really?

3… and I didn't even recognize him…

At that moment my brain had shut down.

I opened my eyes to see a pair of brown orbs looking down upon me.

"Jyu-Jyuddaime…?" I whispered.

"That's Tsuna al'right Gokudera." Reborn-san said. I looked back and forth between the person standing before me and Reborn-san.

"And-" Reborn-san added with a smirk, "_in_ a dress."

My face and the tenth's face turned pink.

"REBORN!" the tenth screeched while I scurried backwards into the wall, slamming into the door.

"**Il mio buon Dio...**" I whispered. ( Gokudera said, "My good god…" in Italian.)

I bit my lip… I was… I was… SO HAPPY!

**Tsuna's POV**

When Gokudera-kun slammed into the wall I looked at him with worry but then, he spoke something in Italian, which I was sure it was, after a minute or two he jumped; apparently elated.

I sweatdropped. He really looked like a dog now.

"Jyuddaime! Now that you really look like a girl you can wipe that Hitachiin bastard's smirk off of his face!" Gokudera-kun said.

I gaped at him. I realized that I actually haven't seen myself yet. Reborn, who must have picked up my urge to see, pulled a full sized mirror out of nowhere. I gasped at what I saw; my hair was flattened to the sides of my face, with the hair extensions it made my hair look long and… I really look like mom.

_**I look like mom. **_I replayed that thought in despair. I groaned inside; if I was born a girl I would be put in the cute category and mom's looks wouldn't be in vain because for the love of all, a cute face doesn't go well with a loser! I know I should be happy, I look like a girl now. But, as far as I'm concerned, I always find something to damper the moment.

"Even if I look like a girl, I'll get teased until I finish high school." I wailed in despair. The girls didn't have a hint of worry in their faces. The guys though were also the same, I was confused. Didn't they see the dilemma in this situation?

I grasped the situation when I saw Reborn smirk. I felt relieved at that moment, all my worries washed away by the encouraging smiles on their faces. I looked at Reborn with a questionable face. He pulled down his fedora and said, "Do you think that your family haven't thought of this yet?" I blinked.

Awww… shucks, I can feel the tears coming to my eyes.

"Everyone-" I started to say but Reborn cut me off "They asked my help so be prepared." He said. I paled a little but I was sure that I can leave this to Reborn.

Reborn threw something at me in the face. "AH!"

I glared at him when I saw it was only my suit from choice. He threw something else at me too, in the face I should mention.

He threw my pills at me. I gave him a look that said "What the hell?" what the hell are my Dying Will pills are for?

He smirked. "Didn't I say before that you are going to train this week?" he said. I looked away, I totally forgot about that. He kicked me in the back of the head, I guess he found out.

"But what does this have to do with my dilemma?" I asked.

Reborn smirked. "Try and use your head a little dame-Tsuna. You do realize when your in hyper mode you completely have a different attitude composure; your not scared, you act calm, it's a totally different demeanor." He said. I thought it over, its true. It was completely different to the ordinary me.

"But people would think that I got someone else if I did that." I said. Besides, a flame on my forehead isn't exactly a good idea either.

"That's what we're training for dame-Tsuna." Reborn said.

"What?" I asked.

"You need to use your dying will _**but**_, you need to do it without your flame appearing." Reborn explained. So basically, I need to do what I did last time during English. Which means that I would be getting serious hangovers from now on.

Reborn suddenly kicked me. "What was that for!" I screeched at him.

"Pay attention dame-Tsuna." He said. "Although your eyes would have to be orange if that were to happen. If you master this early before the festival ends you can switch back and forth, able to lie easily, saying your wearing contact lenses."

I eyed him warily, this was going to be hard, I knew it.

**I'm going to take a break for a while from this fanfic for a while because I have a competition to join.**

**=_= sorry bout that, I'll try and finish my other fanfic first so that I can finish this.**


End file.
